Hidden Truths
by Bossbot
Summary: What if everything you thought was the truth was all a lie; how would you handle it? This very thing happens to 15 year old Colleen Sanders; but before all the truth is revealed, she must learn a hard lesson of life and learn to trust once more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers they are owned by Hasbro; I do however own Colleen/Gemstar, Colleen's adopted parents, Colleen's best friend Jewel.

A/N – This story is slightly different from my usual ones, as I do not plan on making this one a romance one. I would also like to give a shout out to my Beta who is helping me with this new story.

Gift fiction for – Answerthecall, Fanatic97, PoisonIvyKitten, Optimusfan, Cyndi, Ratchet's Sparkling, Raising Heart Exelion, OptimusPrimegirl213, Bee4ever, StormRaven333, Jgoss, Boobookitty, Autobot Phoenix,

A/N- 2 – Story is set during DOTM and will run into AOE

Summary – What if everything you thought was the truth was all a lie; how would you handle it? This very thing happens to 15 year old Colleen Sanders; but before all the truth is revealed, she must learn a hard lesson of life and learn to trust once more.

Title – Hidden Truths

Prologue

Narrative Optimus Prime and Optimus' POV

I have learned much while being here on Earth; I have also come to miss my own home too. I miss Elita-1 more and more; and our sparkling we created together. We named her Gemstar. She was our only sparkling. She was kidnapped by someone on Cybertron. We tried everything to find her; but in the end our best did not prevail. I lost my Elita and my Gemmie; Megatron murdered Elita, taking her from me. As for my Gemstar, we were never sure who took her from us. I swore I would someday avenge Elita, and whoever took our daughter; but I never learned the identity of the Cybertronian or Cybertronians who were responsible for it.

I gazed up toward the stars; perhaps trying to learn something from them; some untold secret. They were silent as the night wind though; and I stood there wondering where my life would truly take me. This planet we now called our home was different; and our home, if you could call it that, still had those who did not trust us or want us here.

I sighed, as I felt my joints ache; when will it all end? I just wanted peace, and this war to end once and for all. If I had my way, it would end on a peaceful note, with fewer deaths. I knew better than to believe that, especially with my brother Megatron. He lives for death and violence.

I knew after the battle in that forest, my brother had died. He had killed me savagely. He impaled me, and then blew my spark out. I had felt myself plunge to the ground with a sickening crash; I tried to give Samuel James Witwicky one last command to save himself as my own life faded forever. Though I was revived by that same human, whom I learned lost his own life for a bit to earn the Matrix of Leadership to bring me back to the land of the living once more.

I sighed once more, oh Primus; when would things change…. When?

XxXxXxXxXxX

The bell rang for the next class period; and teenagers burst out of classrooms with speed to get to either their lockers, or next class. Suddenly, two girls came running down the hallway with incredible speed to their lockers; the one a tall long haired blond girl, with stunning and striking blue eyes which seemed to shine with different situations. She had a slim figure, long legs and full bust line for a 15 year old girl. The blonde's name was Colleen and her friend with her was named Jewel.

The other girl, Jewel, was a red head that looked like she stuck her finger into a light socket. She was not as tall as Colleen was, nor as full busted or built as Colleen. However, both girls were rather sassy and spirited; that was not always a welcomed trait for either girl.

Jewel turned toward Colleen as she opened her locker, her eyes locked onto the blond who was her best friend.

"So, do you have plans for the weekend, Colleen?" Jewel dared to ask, biting her lip as she asked her best friend.

"Nope, my parents said they're going away for the weekend; so I actually have nothing planned." she answered as her friend frowned at first.

"So then you need to come with me," Jewel said with excitement in her voice.

Colleen glanced at Jewel, as she flicked her blond locks off her shoulders. She was not sure she really wanted to hang out this weekend. It truly depended on what Jewel had planned on doing.

Colleen sighed.

"Why and where?" Colleen asked.

Jewel frowned at her best friend's tone; she wanted to get Colleen out of the house. Those parents of Colleen's tended to be a bit much.

"Oh come on, Colleen; you can come over my house; and we can hang out. Besides it's Thanksgiving, and your dear sweet parents are away for the weekend instead of being with you. I was invited to my sister's house, her husband is home. He is in the military. He has a buddy named Ironhide. He is a bit, how do I put this, stuffy and strict. My sister said I could bring a friend, so I am asking you." Jewel said.

Colleen bit her bottom lip; and then just shrugged.

"I won't be imposing?" Colleen asked.

"Nope, of course not," Jewel said.

"Alright," she answered. "Fine, I'll come." Colleen said.

Jewel smiled then; as her mind wandered with ideas on what to do over Thanksgiving vacation. She had to make this special for her friend. Jewel knew also they had a dance recital for the holidays. It was at the military base where her sister's husband was; so it should be pretty cool. She was looking forward to it, and she knew Colleen was as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Autobot base, Normal POV

Ironhide stood with his servos crossed, as he stood staring at his leader and prime. His azure optics bore holes into his leader, prime and dear friend.

"Well," Ironhide said with his optics narrowed.

Optimus sighed then.

"I cannot just go to Colonel Lennox's dwelling; there are too many duties to which I must attend here at the base." Optimus said sternly as he glanced up seeing the expression on his weapon's specialist's face. "What…?" Optimus finally demanded.

"When is the last time you had fun, I mean really had fun and just cut loose?" Ironhide demanded of his friend.

Optimus was silent. Primus, he couldn't even remember; had it truly been that long since he had any kind of relaxation?

"Can't remember, can you?" Ironhide asked.

"I will be fine, I won't over work myself, and you have my word." Optimus said as he started to walk away; while Ironhide shook his helm.

He was the stubbornest mech he had ever met, and that was saying something, because he knew a lot of them. Ironhide headed for the medical bay; and found Ratchet straightening up some things, his optics going to Ironhide right away.

"And what are you doing here?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide frowned.

"Did you examine Optimus?" he asked.

Silence…..

"Well," Ironhide said.

Ratchet just sighed.

"He misses Elita and their sparkling, he is lonely." Ratchet said.

Ironhide frowned then.

"He just throws himself into work anymore," Ironhide said.

Ratchet sighed then.

"I am watching him, I will not allow him to over tax himself with work." Ratchet said.

"Good, because I have to go to the Lennox's," Ironhide said.

"Alright," Ratchet said as he watched Ironhide leave the medical bay.

Ratchet knew what was wrong with his commander, but he could not help him; not for this. He could do a lot for his commander and prime; but this was something Optimus would have to do on his own. Ratchet cursed Megatron up and down; he had little doubt that Megatron was somehow involved in Gemstar's disappearance as well.

Megatron was a vicious and black sparked mech now; but when Optimus and Megatron were younglings, they had been close, until things went horribly wrong. When it did, it was Optimus who paid the price for it; and it was something from which Optimus never recovered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Lennox farm hours later…

Sarah Lennox was busy tending to preparations for her Thanksgiving dinner; while her husband William came in with Ironhide's holoform. William kissed his wife and daughter, while Ironhide sat on a chair; his mind going in different directions.

"Hello, how are you?" Sarah asked both her husband and Ironhide, who grumbled.

"I am good, but Ironhide is miserable, as usual." Will said with a chuckle.

Ironhide grunted then.

"I am fine; I am just concerned about Optimus, is all." Ironhide said. "He is missing his mate and sparkling. It is hard on a mech when their mate and sparkling are in the Well of Allsparks." Ironhide explained.

"Why didn't you invite him to the house, Will?" Sarah asked.

"I had invited him, and so did Ironhide, but he told us he couldn't come." Will said.

"I had insisted even," Ironhide said gruffly.

Silence…..

"And, it just didn't work?" she asked.

"No, apparently not," Will said.

Silence…

"Heard your sister Jewel is coming with a friend for Thanksgiving." Will said, as Sarah smiled with a nod.

"Yes, that's right, you don't mind right?" Sarah asked.

"No of course not, the more the merrier, right Ironhide?" Will asked with a smirk as Ironhide growled then.

"I just wish Optimus would not be so slagging stubborn, he needs to get out and socialize more." Ironhide said.

"That will not go over well with him if he hears you say that." Will remarked to Ironhide.

Will turned and reached his hand out toward the dish of cookies as little Annabelle came out; Will bit into a cookie just as Annabelle pointed toward the cookie dish.

"Can I have a cookie?" Annabelle asked her mother.

"Not before dinner, honey," Sarah said.

"Daddy has one," Annabelle pointed out as Will glanced at this wife and then the cookie in his hand.

"Oops, my bad," he said as Annabelle suddenly giggled at her daddy.

"Daddy's silly," Annabelle replied.

"Yes, he really is," Sarah said.

"When are your sister and her friend coming?" Will asked.

"They should be here sometime tonight; I fixed up the one big guestroom for them." Sarah said.

Silence…..

"Is your sister doing the Christmas show this year?" Will asked.

"Yeah, she is." Sarah said.

"It helps, and I think it helps the bots too, to experience our customs and all." Will said with a smirk.

"Right….." Ironhide replied as he picked up Annabelle. "Come on youngling," Ironhide said.

Will chuckled at Ironhide's words. He was so good with Annabelle; and she loved Ironhide so much.

"How are they getting here?" Will asked as he glanced at Ironhide, who balked at that.

"I am not a taxi, I am an Autobot warrior." Ironhide said as Annabelle giggled and waved at Ironhide.

Ironhide growled and waved back at the youngling; oh he was so fragged.

"You're in luck, Ironhide; Jewel is doing the driving so you're safe." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Good," Ironhide said.

"I'm going to get the room finished for them; they should be here in a bit." Sarah said as she walked out of the kitchen; while Will glanced over at Ironhide who was busy making a fuss over Annabelle.

Will had to smile; Ironhide was gruff all the time. However, when it came to kids, he was so protective of them. Will thought it was sweet, and so did Sarah. Ironhide tried to play it down though; but he was like putty in Annabelle's hands.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Colleen had packed a duffle bag and headed over to Jewel's house; and then Jewel drove out to her sister's. Colleen was a little bit nervous about going to Jewel's sister's house; she didn't want them to know her little secret. It was bad enough Jewel knew about it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jewel pulled up to the Lennox's farm house; she turned off the engine and opened her door. She reached over and grabbed her duffle bag and was humming to herself. Colleen glanced at her best friend; and then reached over and grabbed her duffle bag as well.

"Excited about the weekend?" Jewel asked Colleen as she watched her friend push a lock of blond hair from her face.

"Yeah sure, I guess." she said with a sad smile.

Ironhide was in his vehicle mode, and watching Jewel's friend fussing with the duffle bag. She seemed nervous to Ironhide. Jewel's eyes made contact with her best friend; Colleen gave her a nervous little smile.

"Sorry, I just am a bit nervous about being away from home." Colleen said as Jewel frowned.

"Why, you said they were going somewhere for Thanksgiving weekend, right?" Jewel asked.

Colleen sighed.

"Yeah, but you know they have tempers, especially my dad," Colleen said as she rubbed her arm.

Jewel walked up to her best friend, and she put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, alright," Jewel whispered as they walked toward the house.

Ironhide wasn't sure what it was; but something about Jewel's best friend troubled him. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was just something about her. He just wasn't sure what the reason was; but he would follow up and watch her closely.

Jewel and Colleen walked into the Lennox farm house, and Jewel hugged her sister and introduced Colleen to Sarah and Will, as well as Annabelle and Ironhide.

"It's nice to meet you all; and thank you so much for having me." Colleen said.

"You're welcome, honey." Sarah said. "Your room is all set up Jewel, just take Colleen on up; and then wash up for dinner, alright?" Sarah said.

"Alright Sarah," Jewel said as she showed Colleen their bedroom.

"Your sister is really nice, so is her husband." Colleen said.

Jewel laughed.

"What about Ironhide?" Jewel said with a smirk.

"He is alright, though kind of scary." Colleen replied.

"Yeah, but he will grow on you; he is super with Annabelle, and he's cool." Jewel said as Colleen nodded.

Jewel kept glancing over at Colleen then; because she shifted nervously where she stood.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

Colleen bit her bottom lip then.

"I keep wondering if I should have left a note," Colleen said.

Jewel sighed heavily then.

"They left you for the holiday weekend alone with nothing to do for the holiday; so you technically do not owe them anything, Colleen." Jewel said as Colleen just bit her bottom lip.

Jewel knew what she was worried about and the more she thought about it; she wanted to talk to Sarah's husband about helping get Colleen away from those monstrous parents of hers. Colleen's father beat her badly. She had found out about it by accident one day. The mother belittled her constantly telling her she wasn't pretty; and that no one would want her.

"Just relax, alright?" Jewel said.

Colleen nodded.

"Let's go wash up, and go eat alright?" Jewel said as Colleen smiled then.

Colleen smiled and nodded. Jewel was right, her parents were away right now; so why should she worry?

She was safe.

XxXxXxXxXxX

24 hours later….

A car pulled into Colleen's house, Colleen's parents had come home much earlier than expected.

"She had better be doing her chores and not goofing off," the father growled.

"Reggie, that creature isn't even our daughter, remember that. Do you honestly think such a creature would come from my body?!" the mother retorted.

"COLLEEN, GET DOWN HERE!" shouted the father as he put a cigarette into his mouth.

"She's not here, she dared to leave while we were out without doing her chores even?" the shocked mother asked.

"Get her on her cell," the father demanded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Lennox farm…

Colleen was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a milk shake; when her cell phone rang. She paled when her eyes locked on the phone number that was on her cell calling her.

"Damn," Colleen mumbled.

She answered the cell then.

"Hello," she said.

"You are in a world of trouble leaving without doing your chores; you took advantage of us leaving to be with friends." the mother said.

"I am sorry mo…." Colleen started to say until she was cut off.

"Do not call me that I am not your mother I never was your mother; you did not come from me!" the woman all but shouted at Colleen. "You disgusting little creature, we found you and we got money for taking your sorry ass in." the woman remarked sourly. "I was not going to clean, not with this body and fingernails; get your ass home now!" yelled the woman.

Colleen bit her lip, she was adopted?

"I was adopted…?" Colleen whispered as her world spun around as her head started to spin around.

Colleen's chest hurt as she suddenly collapsed onto the ground her phone falling to the ground. Ironhide had scanned her and he gasped. The human femme known as Colleen had a slight register of a spark reading!

How was that even possible?


	4. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks to all my readers!

Special note about this story – I am not killing off Ironhide and I thought the story would take place during the 3rd and 4th movies but it's not going to touch on them at all.

Chapter 3

Will and Sarah got to Colleen, who was passed out on the floor.

"Colleen, can you hear me?" Will asked as he tried to get her awake.

Colleen moaned slightly; Ironhide watched Colleen closely, scanning her constantly.

:::… Ironhide to Ratchet; come in Ratchet…..::::::::

Silence…

::::::…. Ratchet here….::::::::

::::::… Ratchet, do you remember me talking about William's mate's sister who had a friend here with her….:::::::

:::::::… Yes, what about her….::::::::

::::… She got a phone call; and then went into stasis….::::::

:::::::….. And what am I to do about that, Ironhide…..::::::: Ratchet said through the commlink in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Silence…

::::::….. Would you just shut up while I tell you…..:::::::

Silence…

:::::::… Did you just tell me to shut up….:::::::

:::::::….. Yes, but with good reason…..::::::::

:::::::::… You will get a wrench in the helm for that, Ironhide…..::::::::

Ironhide was silent and then spoke.

:::::::… The friend has a spark reading…::::::::

That comment got Ratchet's attention very quickly; and he told Ironhide his thoughts about it boldly, as usual, with the weapons specialist.

:::::::… That is just not possible, Ironhide….::::::

:::::… I scanned her, Ratchet and that is not all; her eyes are electric blue as well….:::::::

Silence….

:::::… Your point…::::::

::::::::… I think she's Cybertronian….::::::::

Silence…

::::::… Well…::::::::

::::::… It's not impossible she could have been given special cloaking, but the question would be why…..:::::::

::::::… No doc bot, the better question is who is she really….:::::::

Colleen started to wake up, alerting Ironhide, who quickly ended his commlink with Ratchet; he needed to be sure about something first before he said anything. Colleen held her head and groaned; but then started to cry.

"She said I didn't belong to them; she took great pleasure in that, Jewel. She said I was adopted; because I wasn't wanted in either place; not by my real parents, or my adopted ones." Colleen cried as Ironhide moved closer scanning her.

He didn't like what his scans produced either; he found her bruises and became infuriated by the bruises.

Ironhide touched her arm in a gentle way.

"Did your adopted creators do this to you?" he asked as Colleen shook her head as she tried to cover the bruises.

"Oh those; no, I am just a little on the clumsy side." she lied as he snorted.

"No youngling deserves that," he grumbled as he thought about something. "How old are you, youngling?" he asked.

Colleen narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"I am 15," was all she said.

Ironhide froze; could it really be? She would be the right age and this youngling had a spark signature. Ironhide thought about his leader, and about his and Elita's sparkling they never found. Could she have been programmed to become human? Who would have done such a thing; was it Megatron, or more likely the Decepticon scientist Shockwave?

He had to tell Optimus after; he had too. If he was right, this femme was Optimus' daughter, Gemstar.

The very idea that a human could have been abusing the daughter of his commander and prime made him furious. He wanted to be the one to punish the human too; but first things first. Ratchet needed to be here, and then he needed to tell Optimus.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Autobot base….

Ratchet had to wonder after his commlink discussion with Ironhide; who was this youngling. He himself knew sparklings were few and far between. He only knew of one who belonged to Optimus and Elita; and then another who had perished in the war. Optimus and Elita's little one had disappeared being kidnapped and never heard from again.

So, who was this youngling Ironhide had found?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the Lennox farm…

Colleen was busy packing her duffle bag when Jewel walked in; she glanced over at Jewel then.

"I am almost finished," was all Colleen said.

Jewel sighed then.

"Colleen, I am sorry about all of this." Jewel said.

Colleen turned and reached for her best friend who hugged her tightly. It didn't take the girls long; and they were off on the road heading back home. Colleen was terrified about what would happen once she got home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jewel pulled up at Colleen's house; and dropped her off and watched as her best friend went into the house. Colleen unlocked the door; and the second she did her adopted parents were all over her or more to the point her adopted father was.

"You took advantage of us going out of town; and didn't do your chores or anything!" he shouted as he hit her across the face knocking her to the ground.

"Stop please," Colleen begged.

"You are a worthless good for nothing little slut!" the adopted mother shouted.

"I am not a slut!" Colleen screamed back at her adopted mother.

Colleen's adopted mother for the first time in her life hit her in the face; because she spoke out of turn to her.

"Shut up, you little tramp!" she roared at Colleen.

"Get out of our sight now!" the adopted father exclaimed as Colleen quickly got up and ran to her bedroom.

Colleen's nose and lip were bleeding profusely; as she ran into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her. Colleen couldn't take it anymore; she just couldn't. She packed everything she could; and then decided to climb down the tree by her window. She had to head for Jewel's house; she couldn't stay here now anymore.

She ran toward Jewel's house and started to ring the bell frantically. Jewel answered the door and gasped when she saw her best friend.

"Oh my God, did he do this to you?" she asked.

"Yes, they both did." Colleen cried.

"Come on, let's go back to my sister's her husband will know what to do." Jewel said just as she spotted the big black Topkick pulling up and saw Will and Ironhide get out of the pickup. "It's Will and Ironhide." Jewel said as she headed over while Colleen slid to the ground in sobs.

Ironhide automatically walked over to Colleen; and tried to comfort her.

"Youngling, it's alright; I am taking you away from here, alright?" Ironhide said as Colleen glanced up, and Ironhide felt a murderous rage hit him seeing what was done to Colleen's face.

Colleen allowed Ironhide to hug her; as her body was racked with sobs.

Jewel told Will about what happened, and he walked up to Colleen and Ironhide. He knelt by Colleen; and she looked at him.

"You're going to come live with Sarah and me, alright?" Will said as she nodded.

"We will take care of this, youngling." Ironhide replied, still seething with anger.

"Yeah, alright," she whispered.

"You and Jewel stay here; Ironhide and I will handle your adopted parents." Will said.

Jewel and Colleen went up into the pickup to wait for Will and Ironhide; while they went to confront the adopted parents.

"You still think Colleen is Optimus' daughter?" Will asked.

"Yes," Ironhide said.

"He will blow his stack when he learns what happened," Will said.

Ironhide also realized he'd need to speak with his leader about this; and he wasn't one hundred percent sure if he'd accept this information or not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Autobot base, 78 hours later…..

Optimus stared at Ironhide, his azure optics narrowed into slits and full of rage.

"My daughter is gone Ironhide; this human is not my daughter. Gemmie is gone as is my mate Elita -1." Optimus snarled.

"I am telling you this is Gemstar; but someone changed her into a human. She was abused by those humans, and Lennox has her with him and Sarah. She has a spark signature and her eyes are an electric blue. I am sure of it, Optimus; this youngling is your daughter, Gemstar." Ironhide said very firmly.

Optimus looked away, his spark hurt him. Just speaking about Gemstar reminded him of everything he lost in this war. First Gemstar, and then he lost Elita-1; all because of his brother. His spark felt like it would burst from the pain. He couldn't go through that all over again; not again.

"I do not know who this human is; but she is not my daughter, plain and simple, Ironhide!" Optimus roared as he started to walk away.

"I would think you'd jump at the chance to know if that is Gemmie, to know your daughter could be back." Ironhide growled.

"And what if it isn't her; what if you're wrong?" Optimus snarled.

Ironhide looked away; he wasn't wrong, of that he was certain.

"No, I will not have my spark broken again not again; I cannot take this again." Optimus said.

Ironhide watched his leader walk away as Ratchet walked up to Ironhide.

"He is being stubborn," Ironhide grumbled.

Silence….

"He lost both his daughter and mate; you cannot blame him." Ratchet said.

"I am telling you it's her," Ironhide said.

"You'd better be sure, Ironhide." Ratchet said.

"That's why you're doing an exam on her after," Ironhide said.

"That's right, what?" Ratchet demanded suddenly.

"You heard me," Ironhide said.

"You are such a wise aft," Ratchet grumbled.

Ironhide just looked smug then. It would be worth it to prove once and for all she is his daughter.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; I do own Jewel, Colleen/Gemstar and Electra and the Backras

Chapter 5

Optimus stood inside the Autobot base; he sighed sadly. He had lost so much from this war. He longed for Elita and his daughter; but Elita was gone; murdered by Megatron. Gemstar was gone too. She was kidnapped and figured to be offlined by the Decepticons as well. He had searched for her until he was running on fumes; but she was gone.

He thought back to how Ironhide seemed so sure of himself; he fought so strongly about it. He never fought with him like this about anything. Optimus sighed then. He needed some time alone to think about this.

Optimus suddenly transformed and headed out for a drive to clear his processors; he needed to think.

What Optimus didn't know, was towering above him in the skies was a group of Seekers led by Starscream. They were tracking his every move and were planning for a well executed ambush on the Autobot commander.

::::::::… Target spotted…::::::::

::::::::… Good, you will wait until I give the command; and then you will attack, only injuring him. Megatron wants him alive not offlined, is that clear….:::::::: Starscream ordered through the commlink.

:::::::::… Yes sir…..:::::::::

Optimus' processors were so preoccupied with his own thoughts, wondering if Ironhide might have been right; but he still realized something was not right. However, his cautions came too late, as the Seekers attacked him. There were no civilians around luckily; but that was still trouble for him.

He transformed, and was fired at by one of the Seekers; but he was hit in the side by a missile. Optimus snarled in pain as he landed on the ground. He saw Starscream transform and land on the ground.

"Optimus Prime, you're now my prisoner," Starscream replied in a haughty tone.

Silence….

Optimus froze as he felt something being injected into his neck cabling. Starscream smirked at the helpless prime then.

"Scalpel is injecting you with a powerful stasis chemical, so you won't give us any problems. Say goodnight, prime." Starscream remarked as Optimus fell into stasis; the last thing Optimus saw was Starscream laughing at him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ratchet had run some tests on Colleen; and he found the same things Ironhide had. She indeed did have a spark signature, and several other things were starting to come online.

"So, what do you think?" Ironhide asked, as he looked at Colleen sleeping on the medical berth while Ratchet did an exam on her.

Ratchet sighed.

"She is indeed Cybertronian; and there are some codes which are Optimus' and Elita's. What I can't figure out is how she became human?" Ratchet asked.

Silence….

"Where is Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"He went out for a bit of time to himself," Lennox said walking in.

Ironhide nodded.

"We need to call him back," Ratchet said.

"So, she is his daughter then?" Lennox asked.

Silence…

"Yes, it would appear so," Ratchet said.

"I knew it!" Ironhide exclaimed.

It would seem you were correct after all, Ironhide." Ratchet said as he looked at Colleen. "The only question is, how did she become human; and how do we tell Optimus this?" Ratchet said, as Lennox glanced over at Epps and Graham who walked in.

"We have a problem," Epps said.

"What?" Lennox asked.

"Something has happened to Optimus; we aren't picking anything up from him at all." Epps said, as Ironhide quickly tried to contact him and got nothing.

"This isn't good," Sideswipe said.

"No, it isn't; we have to find him." Ratchet said.

"Maybe he just turned his commlink off?" Sideswipe said.

"I doubt that, he never does that." Ratchet said.

"Send patrols out ASAP, got it?" Lennox ordered. "Find Optimus, now," Lennox replied as the NEST soldiers got ready, along with the Autobots.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Optimus groaned, and onlined his optics. He was in a cell, that much he knew; and obviously his brother's new base of operations. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to fall right into their trap; he glanced up at the sound of the cell door opening. He could make out the figure of a femme seeker; who looked so timid for a Decepticon.

She looked like she was trying to make sure no one saw her coming into the cell; which struck Optimus as odd.

"Optimus Prime, I just need for you to listen, don't say a word, alright?" she said as Optimus narrowed his optics at her.

He opened his mouth to snap back; but thought better of it when he saw the expression in her optics.

"I know where your daughter is, because I am the one who kidnapped her to keep Megatron from killing her. Megatron had discovered you had fathered a sparkling and was going to kill her, but I heard him, and my protective protocols kicked in, demanding the little femme be kept safe, despite her being an Autobot sparkling. I can give you the last known coordinates I had for where I sent the sparkling. They were for Earth. I placed a special coding inside her. She would be able to appear human, but her spark would not be masked." she said.

"What is your designation?" Optimus asked.

"Electra," was all she said.

So, the human femme Ironhide spoke of was indeed his daughter; she was indeed his and Elita's Gemstar.

"I need to get out of here," Optimus said.

"I will try to help when I can," was all she said as she quickly left the cell, leaving Optimus alone to ponder her words.

Gemstar was alive; his daughter was alive!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Electra knew if Megatron learned of her treachery, he would offline her; but perhaps once Optimus was rescued, she could defect to the Autobot side. She could somehow find information, and perhaps give it to Optimus to help the Autobot cause. If she didn't, her life would be over; that much she did know.

She sighed, as she realized somehow she would have to contact the Autobots or the humans known as NEST to tell them where Optimus was.

Optimus' cell…

Optimus heard the cell door and this time it was Megatron who strolled in; his servos behind his back. Optimus saw the severity of the facial wound he had caused Megatron; but he didn't make any comment toward it.

"Optimus, tell me, how is it you allowed yourself to be distracted so easily?" Megatron asked with a chuckle; which sounded so demented.

Optimus narrowed his optics and turned his helm away from Megatron; which angered Megatron to no end.

"You will not look away from me, Optimus!" Megatron roared.

Megatron grabbed Optimus' face and forced him to look at him; as the proud prime tried to look away.

"This war was uncalled for; you murdered thousands, and you murdered my mate and sparkling; and for what? Just because I was made prime and not you!" Optimus yelled.

"Is that so?" Megatron asked.

Optimus pulled away from Megatron; his brother whom he once respected was dead now. He would never come back to him, that he was sure of.

"I do not know what happened to you, but I now know the brother who I once respected is gone, never to return." Optimus spat as his azure optics narrowed at his brother in fury.

Megatron smirked at those words spoken to him; he became very amused with Optimus now, and let him know it.

"You are naïve to think things could ever be the same anyway, Optimus." Megatron said.

Optimus looked away.

"There was once a time I believed you could return to me as my brother and best friend; but I lost faith in that, the day you extinguished my spark." Optimus said, as Megatron's blood red optics narrowed and glowed brighter.

"You care for these insects on this planet more than our own race; I was furious with you, Optimus." Megatron growled.

Optimus glanced away.

"Mark my words they will turn on you and your foolish Autobots one day," Megatron remarked.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Optimus asked.

"Because it's the truth," Megatron simply said.

Optimus wondered why Megatron made it seem like he would not extinguish him again.

"These foolish creatures; do not think for one astro second that they won't turn on you the second it justifies them." Megatron said.

Optimus pondered why Megatron was acting in this strange manner.

"So, I will bite; why are you suddenly saying all this now?" Optimus asked.

"Why do you think?" Megatron asked.

Silence…

"What if I told you we have a way to rebuild Cybertron; what would you say to that?" Megatron asked.

Optimus narrowed his optics then. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of trick or not; so he had to tread lightly.

"What are you talking about, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

Megatron's helm turned away and then back toward his brother.

"There is a way to bring back Cybertron; that is if you're truly interested. You are our prime, you should be putting our race first, or did you forget that?" Megatron demanded as he pulled back and started to walk a bit away from Optimus.

Silence…

"If this was a true mission of returning Cybertron, then why did you have Starscream and his Trine ambush me and injure me?" Optimus demanded. "You were our Lord High Protector; you know the penalties for harming or offlining a prime; and you did both!" Optimus roared in a rage.

Megatron turned back toward Optimus, his blood red optics shone with fury.

"Because YOU side with these humans! I am quite aware of the rules governing our race; however YOU will learn the truth concerning these creatures you allied yourselves with. Have you heard of the race of alien species called the Backras?" Megatron asked.

Optimus thought for a moment.

"Yes, they are a race known as Seers; they can see the past, present and future. Why are you asking me about them?" Optimus asked slightly confused, as his optics caught movement in the corner, he saw a creature float up toward him.

Megatron turned and saw the Backras float up toward his brother; and he nodded toward it.

"I apologize for how I brought you here, but you must see for yourself what our future holds if you continue to ally yourself with these humans." Megatron said as he nodded toward the Backras to show his brother the future for Cybertronians and his own team if he continued his alliance with the humans.

The Backras floated up toward Optimus' face and it nodded.

:::::::… I will not harm you; this is the way we communicate. You must look into my eyes and see for yourself, Optimus Prime…..::::::::::

:::::::… As you wish…:::::::

The Backras held Optimus' gaze and he was shown exactly what would happen if they stayed on Earth. He saw his men slaughtered; and he saw his daughter being taken away from him. He was forced to watch everything, because he was sprayed with liquid Nitrogen. He was taken away to be experimented on like some common drone.

He felt his optics fill with energon. Would the humans truly betray them like this, after everything they had been through together?

"I do not understand; why would they turn on us? We never harmed them." Optimus asked as Megatron turned toward Optimus.

Optimus glanced up at Megatron, his spark hurt as he realized he had to get his daughter, and get his people off this planet. They needed a truce to this war, and start working together to get their home back.

"How do we get our home back?" Optimus asked.

Megatron nodded.

"Primus made two copies of the Allspark; however the Backras have found it is indeed on this wretched planet. The only problem is the second Allspark is cloaked, and the Backras has no way to track it because of it." Megatron said.

"Then we work together, but first we end this war, Megatron." Optimus replied as Electra timidly walked in with an Energon cube for Optimus and Megatron.

Megatron glanced at Electra, and then back at Optimus.

"I am not the same mech I once was; perhaps I went about things in the wrong way. I just want our home back." Megatron said as he sent in Hook to tend to Optimus' wounds from earlier.

Optimus was released from the cell; however Optimus knew his men would need to see what he was shown. He also needed Ironhide to bring his daughter to him as well; he needed his daughter with him.

He needed things made right; that was all he ever wanted, was things made right.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Electra was going back to her quarters, when she stumbled and landed on the floor of the Decepticon base. She gasped as she saw flashes within her processors; which confused her terribly. Mostly because she kept seeing a pink and white femme, and she would see a mech she knew all too well. She realized the mech was Optimus Prime; and she abruptly realized the femme was Elita-1.

She had never recalled meeting the Autobot commander of the femmes; but she had heard she was a strong fighter, and quick with a sassy comeback. She couldn't understand why she was having flashes within her processors of such a femme and Optimus Prime.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered as Barricade and Slipstream came up toward her.

"What the frag are you doing on the floor?" demanded Barricade, as Slipstream slugged him. "What is your problem, femme? Why are you slugging me?" Barricade snarled.

"Knock it off, or I shall do it again," was all the seeker femme said.

"Electra, what's wrong?" Slipstream asked.

Silence…..

Electra glanced up at the other femme, not sure herself what was wrong with her.

"I'm not sure; I keep seeing things in my processors." she said.

"Like what?" Slipstream asked her.

She shrugged slightly; while Barricade decided to change the subject abruptly.

"Did you hear about the end of the war?" Barricade asked suddenly as Slipstream turned her helm to look at Barricade because of his sudden abruptness.

"Yes, I did; I think its wonderful." she said.

Slipstream glanced at her, and her optics brightened and widened; as she could see the wings on Electra's back beginning to break away from her body.

"What is happening to you?" Slipstream asked suddenly.

Barricade glanced down at Electra, and his own optics widened.

"Come on, let Hook take a look at you." Slipstream said, as she helped her up.

Within seconds, Slipstream had her to Hook, who scanned Electra; and was shocked at his findings.

"This can't be right," he said as Scalpel rescanned Hook's findings and came up with the same conclusion.

"What did you learn?" Slipstream asked.

"She's not a seeker at all, she has always been a grounder; she's got protective programming in place!" Hook exclaimed, as Barricade and Slipstream both looked at the confused femme on the medical berth.

"What, but how is that even possible?" Barricade asked.

"Either she or someone else put protective programming into effect; she is not who she is supposed to be. I looked at the programming a little closer; and let me tell you, this is not the same programming she had from the beginning." Hook said as everyone looked at her.

"So, you're saying she's someone else?" Slipstream asked.

"Yes," Hook answered.

"Megatron will love this, especially after he made the truce with Optimus Prime," Barricade said.

"We don't have to tell him," Slipstream said.

"What?" Hook demanded.

"Of course we have to tell him!" Barricade shouted.

"No, we don't." Slipstream growled as she hit Barricade. "What difference does it make who she is now? The war is over, and our home has a chance to be reborn!" Slipstream yelled.

Barricade sighed; he knew she was right; it really didn't matter now.

"Alright, I….." he started to say until he stared at Electra as her paint scheme started to change.

"Oh slag….." Slipstream mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus had sent a commlink to Ironhide, shocking him with the news he had. Ironhide had to go get Colleen from the Lennox's farm; but he also had to wonder about all this news which concerned Megatron and their home.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the Lennox home, Colleen was sitting at the kitchen table staring at her bracelet. Sarah was making Christmas cookies; and she turned toward Colleen with a smile on her lips, and watched her closely.

"That's a very pretty bracelet," Sarah said softly, as Colleen glanced up at Sarah with a smile of her own, only it was a bit sad.

"Thanks, it was the only thing I had of my own that my supposed parents never bought me." Colleen said as Sarah frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Colleen shrugged then.

"They wanted to sell it; because it was so pretty and different, they figured they'd get a lot of money for it. It won't come off my wrist. I don't know why; but it just won't, so that was another reason for the beatings." Colleen said with a sigh.

Annabelle started to toddle into the kitchen; and Sarah put her into her chair at the table. Annabelle started to giggle in her chair to start to lighten the mood; and Colleen smiled and picked her up.

"Hello Annabelle, how are you?" Colleen asked as Anna giggled and hugged Colleen.

"She likes you," Sarah said.

"The feeling is mutual." Colleen said with a sad smile.

Colleen glanced at Sarah; and then put Annabelle back into her chair.

"I'll be right back," Colleen said as she headed for the bedroom she had been using at the Lennox's house.

Colleen wanted to know who her real parents were; she headed for her window and opened it. She looked up toward the sky; and started to pray.

"Please Lord, I need to know who my real parents are and if they truly loved me; I want to be loved, truly loved by my parents; my real parents." she said as she felt tears slide down her face as she crumpled to her knees and looked at her hand.

She frowned as she saw a glowing blue substance on her fingers; she was crying blue tears! What was wrong with her? Suddenly she got a blinding flash within her mind, as she saw what appeared to be two giant robots telling a smaller little robot that they loved her. Then the flash of images changed, and she saw only the pink and white robot that looked scared and felt scared.

(The images Colleen is seeing)

The pink and white robot holds the little robot close to her chest; as glowing blue liquid streams down her face.

"I need to get you out of here, Gemmie; you need to live for your creator and I." she said.

"Hurry Elita, you need to hurry." another female robot said as Slipstream comes into view.

"Take her to Earth, Slipstream; please hurry." Elita said as Slipstream nodded.

The baby robot with the programming placed within it suddenly started to change, and she changed into a human.

(Images suddenly stop as Colleen gasped)

"That baby was me," Colleen whispered, as she remembered her baby pictures; she was that baby robot, but how?!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Colleen's adopted parents were furious now; they knew if they didn't have Colleen they'd lose their special income. They received for adopting her in the first place; and that did not set too well with either of them. They also blamed Jewel and her family and friends for getting involved and sticking their noses into their business in the first place.

"So, now what are we supposed to do?" the woman demanded of her husband.

"We were humiliated by that big bulky dude; what was his name Ironhide wasn't it?" he asked in a disgusted tone of voice; while she snorted in annoyance at his words.

"I don't know, and what the hell kind of name is Ironhide anyway?" she demanded as her husband fell silent as he remembered what Ironhide had done and said to him.

(Flashback starts)

Ironhide's holoform stalked up faster than Will walked up to the couple; Ironhide moved quickly toward the man. Ironhide grabbed the guy by his shirt never letting him go; while anger surged all through the weapons specialist now.

"People like you disgust me; younglings are special and rare where we come from. What you are doing is a disgrace and punishable by immediate death. So, you're really lucky you're not in our place where we call home." Ironhide snarled as he punched the man sending him flying against a wall.

"You can't do that!" the wife shrieked at Ironhide who wasn't fazed by it at all.

"I just did femme," Ironhide snarled.

Will had a smirk on his face then. He had to admit he disliked this people so much. He hated people who abused kids, he really did.

(Flashback ends)

"We lost our meal ticket; which means half of our money will be gone." the wife wailed.

The man narrowed his eyes and turned to face his wife with a scowl on his face; and the expression startled her a bit mostly because he saved those looks for Colleen.

"Calm yourself down, right now!" he ordered.

"You calm yourself down, I will do as I please!" she shot right back at him as he snarled. "As I said we've lost half of our money load," she remarked sourly.

"Unless we get her back," he replied as his wife merely looked at him with a doubtful expression in her eyes.

"How do we go about that, dear?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he stated as she rolled her eyes at him and his ridiculous words then.

If he had a plan it would be one thing; but not having a plan made things very difficult indeed.

"Well you better get sure real fast," she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest then.

He smirked then a little too sure of himself.

"I will," he said. "I will."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Slipstream was standing away from Hook and Barricade her servos over her chest; while they watched her. They turned their helms at the recharging pink and white femme on Hook's medical berth both Decepticons shocked beyond belief.

"That's Elita-1 do you care to explain this to us?" Barricade asked.

Silence….

"I helped save her; and her and Optimus' sparkling," Slipstream said.

"Why, we were still in a war then?" Barricade demanded.

"Because sparklings are sacred, they're a gift from Primus himself." Slipstream remarked.

"The sparkling I can see but Elita-1 herself just how did you manage all this without Megatron's knowledge?" Hook asked.

Slipstream stiffed a bit; but then started to tell them what she had done to protect Optimus Prime's mate.

"It was after I helped send Gemstar away to Earth; I used a special programming which would cloak her as a human." Slipstream said.

Silence….

"I knew Megatron would kill Elita just to get back at Optimus; I couldn't allow that he is still our prime." Slipstream said as she went on with her tale. "I got the programming after she had been captured; I changed her into a Decepticon seeker like me. I made the Decepticon shield on her; and gave her a new identity. I made a drone look like Elita and Megatron thought he had offlined her, but it was a drone." Slipstream said pausing for a moment.

Barricade and Hook watched shell shocked about what the seeker femme was telling them.

"Elita's love for both her mate and sparkling came back; Elita's Autobot programming is starting to reemergence, and that was why she wanted to defect to the Autobots. Look the war is over now; in all honesty it should never have been started in the first place. It was started over greed and jealously on Megatron's part; but now we have a chance to make everything right." Slipstream said as they all heard a gasp behind them.

Slipstream, Barricade and Hook froze as standing in the door way were Optimus Prime and Megatron; Optimus looked completely shocked.

"E-Elita-1….?" Optimus whispered as he slowly walked toward the recharging femme.

"How….?" Megatron asked as Slipstream slowly walked toward her commander to explain things hoping he didn't blast her in the process.


	10. Chapter 9 and ending

Chapter 9

Colleen frowned as she glanced in the mirror at herself; she gasped as she saw her eyes glowing bright blue. She slowly moved her hand up to look at it; as she witnessed her flesh start to crumple off as metal leisurely took its place.

"What's happening to me?" Colleen cried. "Sarah….!" Colleen screamed

Sarah heard Colleen scream; and she ran up along with Will and Ironhide who had arrived at the farm house. Will and Sarah froze while Ironhide hurried over toward his prime's daughter; as she shook with fear.

"What's happening to me!" she screamed as Ironhide scooped up the frightened teenager.

"We need to get her to Ratchet on the double!" Ironhide ordered.

"Alright the plane is ready, Hide." Will said.

"Alright, you need to trust us we are taking you to your real Sire," Ironhide said.

Silence….

"Sire….?" Colleen whispered.

"Your real father, honey." Will offered.

""The blue and red robot and the pink and white robot; I saw them in my dreams." Colleen stated as Ironhide carried her out to his vehicle form.

"Yes, come on we will have you there in a little bit." Ironhide said.

Ironhide wasted no time in contacting Ratchet about what was happening and he in turn sent a commlink to Optimus hoping it went out this time.

:::::::… Ratchet to Optimus do you read….:::::::

Silence….

::::::::… Optimus here, go ahead Ratchet…..:::::::::

::::::::… Your daughter is changing as we speak Ironhide is bringing her here to the base….:::::::

Silence…..

:::::::….. We are on our way she will have both her creator and Sire with her Elita-1 is alive and well; I will explain when we get back to the base. We also have an end to the war and a way to bring back Cybertron, Ratchet….:::::::::

:::::::… Thank Primus….::::::: Ratchet said.

::::::::… Indeed, Optimus out…..::::::::

XxXxXxXxXxX

Several hours later…..

Colleen was at the Autobot base and Ratchet was working on making her transformation a bit easier. They heard engines of all sorts arriving, they saw seekers and vehicles and there in the front were Optimus and Elita-1. They transformed and both rushed in to see their daughter; as she laid on the medical berth her transformation almost complete.

Optimus and Elita had been told about the humans who abused their youngling; and they decided to pay them a visit for their treachery to their sparkling.

At the adopted parent's house…..

The human couple stood in horror at the massive two Autobots; Optimus Prime glared at the two humans.

"You both have been found guilty of abusing a sparkling who belonged to a prime; and if you were on OUR home your punishment would be death. However NEST will make sure you receive you punishments for what you have done." Optimus snarled.

"You abandoned your child!" the man yelled as Optimus narrowed his optics at him.

"Watch your tongue human!" Optimus roared.

"We did not abandon her. She was kidnapped as I was and someone sent her here to save her life from the ones who had kidnapped her." Elita remarked.

Silence from the two humans just as NEST came and arrested them; and Elita and Optimus went back to the Autobot base to check on their daughter.

"Where do we even look for the Allspark, Optimus?" Elita asked softly.

"I do not know, my dear." Optimus answered.

They headed for the Autobot base never imaging just how close the Allspark truly was; and how fast their lives were about to change.

Ratchet kept checking his readings as Optimus and Elita's youngling was fully transformed; he glanced at Ironhide.

"I am picking up the Allspark readings now coming from her," Ratchet said.

"What…?" Ironhide asked as Optimus and Elita came in.

"What's going on?" Optimus and Elita asked together as they headed for their youngling who held up her servos to her creator and sire.

"She has readings from the Allspark, Optimus." Ratchet said as he gently raised Gemstar's servo. "It seems to be coming from this crystallized area on her servo." Ratchet said as Optimus reached for it and the Crystallized area cracked and reformed a cube in Optimus' hand. "By Primus, it's the Allspark!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had to work round the clock to get their spaceship ready for the Cybertronians who didn't fly. They would be going back home; and they promised to come back and see those they called their friends. However for the most part they would be home something Optimus was truly happy about. The war was over and he had his family back that was all the Autobot commander truly wanted. He got his brother back as well something he never dreamed he would get back either.

Primus was good; oh yes he most certainly was.

Xxxxxx

A/N – This story was not meant to be a large one I may make a small one shot to go with it in the future I still am not sure. This depends on many things right now if I can think of a nice little one if not then there won't be one.


End file.
